SolaceES: Fantastic Four Origins
The story begins in 1988, when Reed Richards was born into hell. Reed Richards was the only 9 years old when he saw Halley's Comet. After seing the famous Comet, he has always wanted to study space, time, and planets. When Reed was 12, he had become so obsessed with space that he became anti-social, but at the same time, he graduated highschool before even enrolling in highschool. By the time he was 14, he had discovered 16 new exo-planets, and numerous galaxies. He was at critical acclaim in the science community, but that all changed rather quickly. His parents were worried about who he might become, so they sent him away to a "Bad" Behavior School. Reed left the behavior school in 2006, when he was 18. Reed walked into his parents house, when a loud "WELCOME BACK!" scared him a bit. He saw all of his family members here to surprise him and his 'welcome back' to society. There was cake, his favorite ice cream, pizza, and his old friends were there. The family looked at Reed, and realized that the behavoir school changed him. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, he look pale and thin. Reed smiled towards them, and looked happy. Everybody began eating food, and Reed cut the cake with his mother. The party would last another 3 hours, and he thanked everybody who came. Once it was only him and his parents, he asked if he could go lay down for a bit. His parents said he could, so he walked upstairs to his room. Upon entering his bedroom, He saw all of his space discovery items. He put them all in trashbags, and threw away all of his old clothes that didn't fit him. He wrote a note, then left the house when his parents fell asleep. The note said: I hope you guys drown in bleach and slit your wrists. I f***ing hate all of you. - Reed Richards Reed ran away. Reed jumped trains and bus's until he got to Los Angeles, to restart his life. He was able to get a job at a nearby McDonald's, and afford a small apartment where he could re-enter science. While working, Reed's boss, former war veteran Wade Wilson, told Reed that he must teach Johnny Storm how to work cash register, as he was only 16 and didn't know anything. Johnny was coming in tomorroww. ... Johnny Storm was a troubled teen with a drug addiction. His addiction began from his father and mother abusing him during his childhood. He was 14 when he was removed from the house and sent to love with his aunt and her daughter, Susan Storm. ... When Reed had gotten home, he did some research on Johnny Storm. He had come to the conclusion that teaching a troubled teen was going to be tough, but the outcome might be good for him. Reed met Johnny with open arms and a friendly smile. Johnny met Reed with closed arms and a look of despair. Reed showed Johnny his outfit that he would be wairing while on the job, showed him how to use the cash register, and how to mop the floors and bathrooms. After showing Johnny everything, the day had come to a close. As Reed was stepping out for a cigarette, he congratulated Johnny for his first day. Johnny told Reed thanks, and waited about 5 more minutes for his ride. When Johnny's ride showed up, Reed waved his goodbye's to him. It was then that Reed's driver, stepped out of the car. Reed saw that the driver, who was a female, was coming up to him. She stopped in front of Reed, then introduced herself. Her name was Susan Storm, and she was a scientist working for the government. Reed inroduced himself, and said that he is a scientist also. They began to discuss more about science, until Reed brought up that he had discovered a few exo-plannets and a couple galaxy's a while back. Susan was confused for a few seconds, but soon realized that this was the Reed Richards. The scientist who, after posting his discovery's, accidently proved parallel universes. Susan told Reed to definitely come down to their lab, because they are searching for ways to get into a parallel universe. It was then that Johnny asked Susan if they can finally leave, being that they've been here for almost an hour. Susan gave Reed her number, and to call her later. Reed told her he would, then waved back to them once they left. Reed took his bus route home, and went to sleep for a few hours. The next day, Reed didn't have to work and called Susan. Susan told him where the lab was, and that she would come and get him. After about an hour, Susan showed up outside Reed's appartment, picking him up. They then drove to a government building, where he was allowed to see their labs. When they got to the lab, Reed met her lab parter, Ben Grimm, and Reed began to look over their findings. After looking over them for about 10 minutes, Reed came to the conclusion that they messed up on some of their calculations, and after fixing them, agreed that they should start building a portal. Susan and Ben were excited, and began to materials around. Reed quit his job, ass he was going to be working at the lab full time, and Johnny decided to quit also being that they needed help moving some of the bigger pieces. "The 4 Pods, that have been programmed to transfer people to a parallel universe, have been finished." Reed said to Nick Fury, commander of security force S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury was enjoyed about the completion of Project Rupture, and couldn't wait to test it out. After being showed the pods and the technology, Nick makes a few calls. Ben, as he has plans to go on a date, says that he hopes Nick finds the right people for the job. Nick chuckles, then explains that he has. "The test subjects are right in front of me." Once Nick said those words, multiple troops arrived through the only exit. They pointed their weapons toward the 4 scientists. Nick laughed a bit more, they pull out his own gun. He motioned for them to get in the pods. Johnny ran towards them, attempting to attack Nick Fury. 2 bullets are shot, both hitting Johnny Storm. Johnny is dead. Susan screams, 2 shots. Ben tries to tell them to stop, 2 shots. All that remained was Reed. "Business is Business," Nick laughs, with tears going down his face. Nick explains that Reed should get in the pod. Once Reed enters the pod, Nick Fury looks through the system for a bit, then presses the 'execute' button. Reed begins trying to break out of the pod, but isn't able to break out by the time the transfer begins. ... From The Clouds... ... Reed's Pod is in the air, plumeting towards a planet. ... And... ... Reed's Pod crash lands. ... Into Hell. ... Reed was awake. Reed takes off his space helmet, noticing that the planet has a breathable atmosphere. Reed looks back to see what he has for supplies in the Pod. He notices he has a few bottle's of water, some dried food, and a machine gun. He knew he didn't put that in, then figured it must have been Johnny or Ben. He takes a more detailed look at his location. He realizes that this must be an alternate universe where water never formed, and instead magma cooled, creating the land he is on. He grabs some paper, then counts this as Earth-1, being that it is the most simple. He goes back into the pod to teleport to a random parallel universe. He begins to write in the info when he realizes that this Earth has no power. Reed lived on that planet for multiple days. Having still been somewhat haunted by his friend's death, he begins to go a little crazy. Eventually, He sees the yellow sun become bigger rapidly. In almost 2 days, the Sun takes up most of the sky, along with turning the color red. Reed begins studying this, until one day he hears the ground begin to shake violently. He then starts to see cracks in theb surface, and he falls below the surface. Below the surface, there is revealed to be multiple volcanoes, and he begins to fall into one. As Reed begins to fall, he realizes that the heat isn't getter hotter like it should, and is instead becoming cooler. Reed falls into the volacano with his eyes closed, and opens them to see a white area. All around him is the color white. He then sees his leg disappear, and screams. His body parts begin to disappear. Eventually he screams once more before seeing a sort of vision. In the vision, he sees multiple suit-wearing men fight against multiple electronic robots. The vision blurs out as he begins to see Ben, and the blur comes out revealing the suit-wearing men facing against each other. They begin to run towards each other, and the vision goes dark. Reed wakes up on what seems is another Earth. On this Earth, he sees multiple floating pieces of land, and ocean that seems thousands of miles down. He blinks once, then begins to see space floying by him quickly. As the space around him is traveling very fast, he begins to see his arms extend. As they begin to incite pain, Reed screams the one thing on his mind, "SUSAN!!!!!" After screaming her name, he begins to see 4 figures emerge, and all of them changing. Suddenly, Reed notices he is back on Earth and in the pod. Nick Fury opens the Pod, letting Reed out. Nick notices the other 3 pods having people in them, so he lets them out. He then realizes that they are Johnny Storm, Susan Storm, and Ben Grimm. He is confused, and the scientists are taken away by Nick's squad put into containment cells created by S.H.I.E.L.D. The scientists eventually wake up, and realize they are all wearing ankle braclets. They try to get out of their cells, but can't. Reed realizes that Ben has turned into a rock figure. Once Reed tells Ben, Ben begins to panic and tries to fight his way out of the cell but fails. Susan watches as Johnny is engulfed in flames, and begs for people to come help him. After 10 minutes, she realizes that this must be a power similar to Ben's. Susan looks across the hall to see Reed stretching his arms out multiple ft. Eventually, Their ankle braclets go off, which zaps them with electricity. They all nearly pass out from this, but they see that Nick Fury is outside their containment cells. "Well, look at what we have here." Nick laughs a bit, then continues. "Well, what I see if 4 special operative soldiers who can be trained to infiltrate the mutant society, and then kill them." The scientists look at Nick in horror, but Nick pulls out a phone. He opens it, then speaks again. "You try to steer off course from these special op mission, then you die." He puts the phone away. "Now, on the outside, you are the Fantastic Four, but in here, you are Strike Force Doom. When you are ready, the cells well open, and we can get down to business." ... ... ... ... ... OWNERSHIP dont be a jerk and edit this story. It belongs to SolaceES.